Life after the books may spoil COHF
by dauntlessshadowhunter09
Summary: This is my first go at fanfiction and it is based on the lives of the characters after the series ends. When they finally believe they can live normal Shadowhunter lives all could change after a promise they broke. I will answer my own questions. What about the Fairfolk? Helen and Aline? Simon as a Shadowhunter?
1. Chapter 1

The story never ends when the book shuts

"So when do I get to use the badass, lightsaber-like ninja weapons?" Simon asked, grinning up at Isabelle who sat perched on a beam in the Institute attic. Since becoming a Shadowhunter, Simon had spent most of his hours training. It was difficult work, a lifestyle he still couldn't get his head around. The burn of the stele as the tip met his skin, the ability to use all sorts of runes to strengthen him; it would all take some getting used to. The highlight of this though was living with Isabelle. Since the secret of the Shadowhunter s existence had to hide from all mundanes, he had to leave his family, seeking refuge at the New York Institute where the Lightwoods took him under their wings. It pained him to part from his family, considering they had only recently been together again but he had told them he was away at University so he could still visit occasionally. His memories of life before being a Shadowhunter were vague but the warmth of his friends around him, the love in their eyes confirmed how much they must have meant to him. "When you can actually start listening to me and follow my instructions." Isabelle replied, flipping off the beam and landing soundless face-to-face with Simon. Plus, it s a seraph blade. You ve sat through enough weapons lessons to know that already She flicked her raven-black hair into his face as she swirled to exit the room. Simon, still dazed by the proximate closeness of Isabelle's face seconds ago, shook his head and reached for her hand. "Come on, I bet you never listened when you were learning. Probably too busy staring at the angel-like face of Jace for all I know." He muttered with no hint of harshness. Isabelle punched his arm lightly."You just called Jace angel like, that s something he'll love to hear you know maybe his head will grow slightly bigger than it already is." He put his arm around her waist, feeling the rise and fall of her breath. The perk of being a Shadowhunter is he finally felt he belonged somewhere and that is a feeling he would never tire of.


	2. Chapter 2

Jace sat staring at Clary through her reflection in the window. It was here that he could admire her splendour in every way without her noticing. He loved the way she was totally unaware of her beauty and that every time he told her, her cheeks would flush a scarlet colour, nearly identical the flame red colour of her hair. He loved when her jade eyes lit up whenever she saw him. He adored her size; he could rest his jaw on the top of her head whenever he embraced her, breathing in the fresh scent of fruity shampoo from her hair. He knew, as soon as she was old enough for Jocelyn to give her approval, he wouldn't waste a second to propose to her. He imagined their life together, knowing that life without Clary would be as good as no life at all.

Alec lay in the bed he shared with Magnus, staring at the inky-tinted ceiling smothered in silver glitter which gave the appearance of a dark sky illuminated by stars. Magnus was forever re-decorating his apartment and a lot of the time, Alec disapproved of his elaborate taste but this one reminded him of clear nights in Idris where he would lie on the hills gazing up at the sky. Magnus strutted into the bedroom in nothing but a robe that bared his chest. Fine black hairs made their way around the velvety material. Magnus raised an eyebrow at Alec, who realised he was gawping, and then sat beside him in the bed, resting Alec's head in his lap. "I need to have a serious talk with you." Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. He raised his head slightly and their eyes met. "Actually." He stopped, tracing Alec's cheekbone with his thumb, the other fingers cupping his head. "It can wait" And then he leaned into to Magnus, staring into his eyes fondly for a second, before leaning into a gentle kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelyn was painting when she first heard the sound. It was the first in what seemed like a lifetime that she had sat down and painted, she felt content. It was pleasant to trade a bulky stele for her refined paintbrush Instead of thick black lines materializing from a stele, she got streams of multi-coloured paint. She could zone out the world and forget about everything just for that duration of time; it was her salvation. She had no clue what she was painting; she just stopped her thoughts and let all her feelings of grief and emotion of the past months pour out of her brush. The noise at first startled her and her brush stroke staggered. This shook her out of her artist's trance and made her take a step back from her work. Jocelyn glanced at the clock, realising she had been occupied for a couple of hours yet she still was unconcerned. She moved her focus to her painting, interested in what her sentiments had created. What she saw made her heart-beat falter. She heard the clang as her brush hit the floor and smeared crimson paint over the tiles. There on her paper was Angel Raziel, golden and shining with blood pouring from his chest. Figures encircled him: Downworlders and Demons to be precise. There were huge scruffy wolves with eyes blazing with hatred; ashen vampires rose above the angel, faces stained brown with dried blood, warlocks taunting him with their tricks and fairfolk poised above Raziel, their lips stretched into taunting smiles. Scrawled underneath the horrific scene, not written in her hand, was one sentence: The end of Shadowhunters is near. Jocelyn was wise enough to know she had been controlled and with that fact and the display before her, she screamed.


End file.
